


Migraine

by charmed_seconds



Series: Pisces and Scorpio [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Chronic Pain, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, comforting Shiro, hurt keith, migraines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: It was something that Shiro honestly forgot that Keith dealt with but once he stepped into the dark room, it all came back to him.





	Migraine

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Bad Things Happen Bingo for the prompt Chronic Pain

It was something that Shiro honestly forgot that Keith dealt with. It came rarely but when it did it kept Keith holed up for days. Which is what tipped Shiro that something was wrong with the Red Paladin. He walked to the door, tapping a knuckle against the metal door in a series of a quick trio. His brows furrowed when no answer came. 

“Keith?” He leaned closer to the door, “Keith?” Shiro knew he was in there. 

He waited for a few tics before sighing. He punched in the three-digit code that he knew as well as his own into the keypad beside the door. He walked into a nearly pitch-black room and that’s when he remembered. 

Migraines.

Keith got them occasionally while he was in the garrison. Shiro froze in the doorway when he heard a soft whimper from the curled up form in the small bed. Light-sensitivity, a voice whispered in his head. Without a second thought, Shiro took a few steps forward so the door would slide shut. Swallowing, Shiro trepidatiously approached the bed. He sat down and placed a gentle hand on Keith’s hip. “Babe?” he said as soft as he could, “Need anything?” 

Out of the corner of his eye, Shiro frowned when he saw a trash can beside the bed. Shit, he couldn’t help but think. Keith only vomited with his worse migraines. Shiro leaned forward and softly placed a hand on the top of Keith’s head. He was hoping memory served him right as he used his fingertips to lightly massage and scratch the top of Keith’s head. 

He felt Keith shift slightly, a shaky breath coming from the petite figure. “S-Sh-”

Shiro frowned, “I’m here, babe.” 

Keith’s answer was merely a groan as he forced an eye open. Pained purple eyes peered up at him and made his heart clench. On the castle, they didn’t have Keith’s prescription to help ease the pain. Shiro eased himself down onto the bed, one hand remaining in Keith’s hair as he tried to massage the pain away and the other wrapped around Keith’s waist, pulling him close. 

He loosened his hold as Keith turned, pushing his face into Shiro’s chest as if the older man could take the pain away. Shiro wishes he could. He leaned down and pressed his lips to the crown of Keith’s head, his eyes closing as he pleaded for whatever deity chose to listen to take away his boyfriend’s pain. He continued to massage Keith’s scalp, hoping he was helping in some small way. 

Shiro didn’t know how long they laid there. He rubbed Keith’s head, back, neck, anywhere to help. Held his hair back as he puked. “‘Kashi?”

“Hmm?” Shiro softly responded, happy to hear something from Keith beyond whimpers. 

“...Love you.”

Shiro smiled and tightened his hold on Keith, “Me too, babe. Sleep. You’ll feel better.”

A soft hum was his answer. Shiro nuzzled the top of Keith’s head and gently tucked him underneath his chin. He could feel Keith slowly relax slightly and after a bit he felt his boyfriend’s breathing even out as he drifted to sleep. A few minutes later, Shiro fell asleep as well, his world still held tightly in his arms.


End file.
